The Nap Time Club
by Sammy-Sama
Summary: by chaosmajor in association with SammySama...full summary inside...definatly nothing u've seen before! .


_**Summary:** (AU: Spin off of the Breakfast Club) School can be tough; especially when you're just starting it. There are many students enrolled each year for kindergarten; wide nervous eyes watch the older students in the halls, learning from them and their teachers through the next influential years. However, the stereotypical atmosphere did not befall the ragtag group of four as they took their first steps into the unknown; the uncharted territory. They had been the number one force to be reckoned with in preschool and now they were moving on up into the big leagues. With a new year, and more chaos to be made the four set their sights on bigger game. What will they have in store for the students this year? Or for the years to come rather? What chaos will occur? How much trouble will they get into? And will they be able to hold their group together and remain friends long enough to carry out their plans? InuYasha/Kagome Miroku/Sango_

_

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer:**** we do not own InuYasha or any characters associated with the series! Nor do we own the main story for the ****Breakfast Club!**_

* * *

**Sammy-Sama: **_Welcome one and all to another story...only this time I'm co-authoring…beta-ing if you will._

**ChaosMajor: **Way to open it like a circus. I am the other author, Chaos-Major. All my other stories sucked big time.

**Sammy-Sama: _LIKE_**_ wind tunnel sucked. . _

**ChaosMajor:** That's not very nice. You're supposed to be supportive.

**Sammy-Sama: **_I helped u with the chapter didn't I? I have other stories to do u know! ((pluggs)) like my stories…A Lesson Learned In Time; His Heart And The Only One Who Can Save Him-complete; You Are Everything To Me-complete; Omnia Vinict Amour: Love Conquers All; Deep in the Darkest of Nights, The Future Unfolds and Hell Hath No Fury Like A Miko's Scorn! AND NOW THIS ONE! ((Sticks tongue out))_

**ChaosMajor: **Oh, well, I have a whole bunch of really Eccentric stories. All's Fair in War and Politics; Requiem of the Brothers' Alchemy; and now this ONE!

**Artemis: **_Well she has like 50 million different original characters! U have wat…2?_

**ChaosMajor:** No, Stupid! Sticks out tongue I have…Uhh…..5! Holds up five

fingers

**Artemis: **((glares at stupid author)) can I please?

**Sammy-Sama: **_go ahead ((nods approval))_

**Artemis:** _((grins evilly)) okay then! ((pulls sword from sheath and lops off all 5 fingers and cuts out tongue ))_

**Koji:** _that was a bit extreme don't u think?_

**Artemis: **_((Shrugs))_

**ChaosMajor: **Takes out white board to write things on I am going to make up a character on the spot to fight you in….Mortal Kombat!

**Artemis:**_ bring it on! If I can defeat Naraku I can defeat anybody!_

**Liver: **You will Perish Evil-doer! Turns into super ultra liver monster

Mwuahahahahahaha! Goes on a mad rampage

**Sammy-Sama:**_ okay guys…ATTACK! _

_((Artemis, Koji, Kane, Bakari, Shina, Kimi, Amaya, Kaori, Soshi, Ally--calls in Riker, Seiji, Mia, Tori, Sayo, Chiri, Naito, Chiyo, Toshi, Suisei, Eriko, Maeko, Makoto, Yokoro, Yumiko, Kisho, Riko, Ronin, Takara, Shiro, Shiizu, Taru, Kita and Fluffy! And any others in my vast compendium of characters…..ATTACK! ))_

**Liver: **AHHHH! Get mutilated and served for breakfast to InuYasha

**Chaos-Major:** I can make everything right in the world. Takes out magical keyboard

Mwuahahahahaha! Erases all of the characters

* * *

**The Nap Time Club**

_Written By: ChaosMajor in association with Sammy-Sama_

_

* * *

_

_**Prologue: Definitely Not The Cabbage Patch Kids**_

"_Good bye sweet heart, be good for your teacher!"_

"_Have fun honey! Behave yourself!"_

"_Don't smart mouth your instructors and play nice with the other kids to day dear!"_

"_Keep your hands to yourself and do as your told baby!"_

The elderly woman smiled sweetly at the four middle aged women, each of them on the brink of tears as they shooed their children off towards her; not wishing to have to let their babies go just yet. It was the same thing every year, the mothers were always reluctant to let their children go into the building; knowing that once they started to learn then they truly had begun to grow up. She was naturally more tolerable with the mother dropping their children off for preschool; they were after all allowing their babies to venture off from them a whole year before they had to.

The caretaker ushered the children into the classroom; her misty blue orbs landed on the young women once more, her large wire frame glasses slipping down the bridge of her nose, "Don't worry I'll take good care of them. Classes end at noon so you can come and pick them up then."

The young women nodded and proceeded to journey back to their cars; each headed of to work or back to their homes to await the pick up time or to do chores.

The elderly woman turned and entered the classroom; closing the door behind her softly. Gentle blue eyes scanned over the small group of children, the boys and girls no more than four; maybe almost five years old.

"My name is Mrs. Kaori," She introduced politely, "I'll give you all a few moments to get settled and to get to know each other. After that we'll start with the day's lessons all right."

The four recent arrivals had taken refuge from all the hustle and bustle in a far corner; each one sizing the other up.

Deep hazel orbs lit up with excitement as the young girl smiled warmly at the girl before her, "Hi! My name is Kagome; what's your's?"

"My name's Sango," The small child replied shyly, her chestnut gaze locking with dark hazel.

"My name's Miroku," Came the joy filled tone of one of the young boys who'd been the last to arrive, "It's nice to meet you."

Three sets of eyes turned towards a small young boy; his molten amber orbs hidden beneath his silver bangs.

Cautiously, Kagome stood from where she'd been sitting and padded over towards the reclusive boy. Kneeling down before him she looked him in the eye, "Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

The young boy shook his head 'no.'

"Well why not?" questioned the young girl, her warm smile quickly turning into a small frown.

"My brother said I can't talk to anyone because I'm a stupid half breed," came the meek response from the self proclaimed outcast.

"What's that mean?" Miroku asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"I'm half demon, half human," he answered, still not willing to meet any of the gazes of the other three.

"That's stupid," Kagome stated, her hazel orbs never leave the sight of the with drawn child, "Come on I want to be your friend! But I can't if I don't know your name!"

"Really?" was the near silent question.

"Definitely!" The young girl exclaimed, a small smile returning to her lips, "Come on."

Slowly the young boy lifted his head; two small silver triangles emerged from the sea of hair atop his head as replied, his voice no more than a whisper, "InuYasha."

"What'd you say?" Kagome questioned, leaning closer in order to hear him better.

"My name is InuYasha," He repeated a bit louder.

"It's nice to meet you Inuyasha," The young girl beamed happily, taking a hold of the boy's arm as she pulled him closer towards their group, "I have a feeling this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

**One Year Later**

* * *

The young woman sat behind the large wooden desk at the front of the now empty room; all the tables positioned before her vacant of their previous occupants. Taking the small stack of papers beside her she filled them into the plastic orange crate beside her-the contents being a multitude of manila folders; each adorned with a single name scripted onto a narrow label stuck to the tab protruding from the lip of one side of the folder. Her ebony tresses shifted as she glanced up at the clock handing from the far wall over the door, the vibrant yellows and reds with splashes of gold and blue that covered the walls allowed for the clock mounted upon the wall to stand out; almost like an eyesore compared to the bright colors of the classroom. The dull roar of soft talking-growing louder by the second-approached the room. One by one the little students filed into the well lit room.

The teacher stood and walked across the room to the light switch, "Okay kids, time to go grab your mats and lay down. Nap time!"

The crowd of children rushed over to their cubbies; snatching up their blankets and pillows. A hush ran over the class room as the lights flickered off. While the young children readied themselves for a short rest; they had no idea what mischief a pair of their fellow classmates were getting into.

Sango looked around the room; draping the last of their blankets over their work table she hurried beneath the 'tent'. Curious and questioning chestnut locked with deep hazel, "Kagome, where's Miroku?"

Kagome's brows furrowed, her index finger going to tap her chin in thought; "I don't know, but I'm sure InuYasha is right behind him."

* * *

The duo stood before the entry way of the portal few had dared to enter. Violet and amber orbs scanned the empty hall to make sure the coast was clear.

"Okay, here's the plan," Miroku stated, looking towards his partner in crime, "I use my cloak to sneak in there, scope out the surroundings, and try to grab something before getting out."

InuYasha grinned; a small fang protruding out of the corner of his mouth as he high-fived Miroku and took post as guard. The five year old crept towards the forbidden territory-other wise know as the girl's bathroom-pulling his cloak over his head. A relieved sigh escaped him upon entering as he noticed it was empty.

"Perfect," he whispered, gliding over to the sink and glanced around the area.

It appeared that this bathroom wasn't so amazing after all, in fact it was identical to the boy's bathroom; the only exception being a small metal box mounted to the wall by the full length mirror. He could only read a little of what the label upon the box said; however the knob it had resembled that of one of those 'mystery prize machines.'

"How come we don't have one of these?" Miroku mused, anxiously pulling out a quarter and inserting it into the slot. Twisting the metal knob; followed by the light clinking of something hitting the metal sides of the container; out fell an unusual tube shaped object with a string handing from one end.

"Oh my…" Awed with his 'prize' he stuffed the item into his pocket and proceeded to leave the restroom; there being nothing more to see. Unfortunately, he wouldn't make it out undetected.

* * *

The young teacher stood as someone knocked at the door; the constant rapping against the wood interrupting her reading. Opening the wooden barrier, she took notice to InuYasha and Miroku being escorted by a janitor.

"Caught these two little punks snooping around the girls bathroom," The hunched man commented before turning around to rest upon his cart; making his way down the hall now that he'd relinquished responsibilities on the two small children.

"Okay boys, as it is the beginning of the year I'll let you off with a warning," came the young woman's scolding tone, "But don't make it a habit."

"Yes Mrs. M," The duo replied in unison, their eyes growing unnaturally large as they looked up at the teacher. The woman moved them in the direction of the other students and the two crossed the room; taking their spots by Sango and Kagome.

"What happened?" Kagome inquired, looking at the solemn expressions upon the boy's faces.

"Apparently my cloak isn't invisible like Harry Potter's," Miroku sighed disheartened, his violet orbs cast skyward as he pulled the foreign item from his pocket and showed the three curious five year olds around him, "Well at least it wasn't a total loss. I found out the girls have dynamite!"

* * *

"Now lets open the first official meeting of the newly formed Nap Time Club," InuYasha announced to the small group currently taking shelter under a make shift tent, "Okay, who are we after this year?"

"We've gone through all the possible candidates," The young boy informed, his violet gaze turned towards the hanyou, "And I think we've come up with a good batch this year."

"The first on our list is a second grader named Naraku," Sango stated, holding up a small photo of the said boy.

"Next is my brother Sesshomaru," InuYasha continued, "He's also in the second grade and I think he may even hang out with Naraku."

"Third is Kagura," Miroku added, "She's in first grade."

"Finally we have Kikyou," Kagome finished, "She's in second grade too, but has been held back three times."

"Now," The hanyou mused, his molten gaze locking with each of his companions, "We're going to need some stuff…"

"What kind of 'stuff'?" Sango questioned, her baffled taffy eyes.

A feral grin spread across the young conspirator's face, "Pink dye, credit card, wrench…"

"Apple juice?" Miroku added, jotting down the would be grocery list.

"No not apple juice," he snapped, shaking his head; causing his long silver tresses to fly around violently, "Just the stuff I all ready said and a gerbil."

"What do we need all that stuff for?" the would be miko inquired, "And honestly…what's with the gerbil."

"You'll see," the hanyou smirked, "You'll see."

With impeccable timing; the end of the day bell rang, signaling the time for all the student to be released to the busses to go home.

"Nap Time Club adjourned," Inuyasha stated, the small group darting out from under the table to gather up their belongings, "See you all tomorrow."

**

* * *

**

**Authors' Note**

**Sammy-Sama: Well…here's the first attempt at me and my brother putting our heads together…and oh my god….no blood shed this time! Shocker! Anywho…tell us what you think….plz…be brutally honest! And if u guys like it I'll have him jump on another chapter for me to edit! Okay guys Sammy-Sama over and out! 5 reviews or no update!**

**ChaosMajor: Okay, everyone. Hope you like the story! It is unusual writing with my sister, but hey, I gotta start somewhere. I gave her a lot of comedy for her stories anyway. Just because you like this one, doesn't mean you need to read my others… although the FMA one is better than the other…. Anypickles, Read, review, relax, rest, repel, render, ripple, respond, reply. W00T!**


End file.
